TMNT- A Christmas Carol
by bookworm563
Summary: Christmas, a time for making and giving presents, having a feast, and Santa Claus. Yep, nothing could ruin this holiday for the Hamato family! Oh yeah, except for one of their own members. But what if there were spirits, to show the true meaning of Christmas to even the worst grouch? If it does, great! But is the damage already done? All turtles are 10, except for Mikey, who is 9.


**Ok, so I just got this last minute idea for a Christmas fic. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I have to pack and do all those other things to help my family for vacation! Who knew to get a break you have to work so hard! I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, well oh well, because I enjoyed writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not enjoy TMNT or the inspiration to this fic, A Christmas Carol**

**(B.T.W, everyone is like ten years old. Except Mikey, who is still nine.)**

Everyone was wearing an ugly sweater Mikey made them. They were all singing Christmas carols together as one huge family. All except for one particular turtle, Raphael.

Even though it was Christmas Eve, he was in such a horrible mood. He didn't get it, why did you have to sing, just because there was a holiday coming up? And why do you have to wear ugly sweaters just to get presents. It was all stupid if you asked him.

"Hey Raph! Where's your ugly Christmas sweater?" Mikey asked gleefully.

"Two words. The fire pit." Raph sneered.

"That's actually three words." Donnie interrupted.

"Shut up." Raph insulted.

"My sons. You shall not argue on Christmas Eve. It is a time of getting together and spending time as family. It's a time of giving and love." Master Splinter said in a calming voice.

"Yeah! And it's also a time of food, gifts, and more food, and more gifts!" Mikey added excitedly.

"Yes, indeed Michelangelo, that is true. I am too looking forward for my Christmas gift." Splinter agreed.

"So, you never told us Sensei. What did you ask for Christmas?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well my son. I yearn for your safety and for you to love on another. I wish for you to never give up hope, love one another, and for forgiveness." Master Splinter finished.

"Well you know what I wished. I wish this family didn't get so cheesy on Christmas Eve. It's just a random day out of the year, nothing really that important." Raph muttered, but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"What do you mean Raph? It's Christmas Eve. Not a random day out of the year." Mikey smiled.

"Your right Mikey. It isn't a random day out of the year. It's the day where everyone annoys Raph, sings off key in carols, and eats fattening food. Seriously, how do you guys enjoy this holiday!" Raph shouted.

"Because unlike you Raph, we know the true meaning of Christmas, and how to enjoy time with each other." Leo piped in, and all his brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

"You can all tell me the main reason you like Christmas, and I'll tell you why it's a waste of time." Raph challenged.

"Ok." Donnie agreed. "My favorite part of Christmas is making inventions for you guys." Donnie smiled bright.

"You do know none of us like your gifts Donnie. We just pretend to like them to make you feel better." Raphael snickered.

The crestfallen look on Donatello's face made you feel like the world hated him. Donnie always worked hard on his gifts, and he wanted his family to love it.

"Well my favorite part of Christmas, is when we get together for the feast. We get to pray with each other as a family and plus, we get to eat a delicious meal! Leo stated, satisfied that Raoh wouldn't find a way to ruin his favorite part.

Is that what you like Leo? Well you know, all that food just makes you fat. And then you end up looking ugly. All that grease gives you pimples and makes your belly pop out." Rap snickered.

Leo just shook his head. He didn't eat that much. It was _fun_ to eat together as a family.

"What about you Mikey? What's your favorite part of Christmas?" Raph asked in a menacing tone.

"Well, my favorite part of Christmas is when Santa comes and gives all the little boys and girls, like you and me, gifts!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

Donnie and Leo begged Raph not to tell with their eyes. Violently shaking their heads, mouthing 'No!'

Raphael just gave a half smile, not the kind one, but the mischievous kind, and turned to Mikey.

"Really, is that what you think Mikey? That Santa is real?" Raph questioned.

Mikey nodded his head eagerly.

"Well guess what. Santa doesn't exist." Raph said slowly, so Mikey could absorb every word.

"What, that's not true." Mikey said in a quiet voice.

"It's one hundred percent true. It's _Master Splinter_ who puts our gifts under the tree. And it's Master r _Splinter _who eats the worm and algae cookies you eat. And _Master Splinter_ is the one who writes the notes wishing us a "Merry Christmas." Raph finished.

Tears welled in Mikey's eyes and his bottom lip trembled.

"Raphael that is enough! You are to go to be this instance!" Sensei shouted.

Raph just glared at him and headed to his room.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

For a few moments his family sat in silence. Finally, Mikey looked at Leo and Donnie. "Is it true? Does Santa really not exist?" He asked.

Donnie and Leo glanced at each other, and had a silent agreement. They would let Mikey figure it out for himself, just like they did. "Of course he exist Mikey. You're really going to believe what out hotheaded brother says?" Leo questioned.

"No." Mikey sniffled, but still didn't believe Leo one hundred percent. But at least he felt a little bit better.

"What about me? Do I eat too much on Christmas? Am I fat?" Leo asked sheepishly.

"Not at all Leo. Your just strong because you train so much and your just amazing that way." Leo gave a half smile. Donnie just stared at the ground, a wistful look in his eyes.

Finally, Mikey spoke up. "Donnie, you do know Leo and I love your gifts and inventions. They're really cool!" Mikey smiled.

"Really?" Donnie inquired.

"Totally! They're always making me smile when I'm bored, they're even cooler than my comic books!" Mikey proclaimed.

Hearing this, Donnie's facial feature brightened up a bit.

Master Splinter smiled at this. It warmed his heart how they were always there for each other. But, Splinter knew their Christmas spirit wouldn't be restored until Raphael apologized to them.

TMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Stupid brothers and dad. Making me grounded. I just shared my opinion and told the truth. Dad always tells me not to lie, and I tell the truth and end up getting in trouble for it!" Raph muttered.

"Might as well get a nap, we always stay up late today." Raph muttered, and curled up in his bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"Raphael!" _What the?_ "Raphael!" Finally sitting up, he looked toward his left, and saw Donnie standing before him.

"Donnie go away! I want to take a nap before we have to stay up late and party." Raph grumbled.

"I am not Donnie, I'm the ghost of Christmas past." Donnie….er…the ghost of Christmas Past said.

"You sure look like Donnie." Raph reasoned.

"Yeah, but I'm not. Ghost can take many different forms, and so I decided to take the form of your younger brother, Donatello." The ghost of Christmas Past explained.

Raph looked uncertain, and stuck his hand through the ghost. Surprisingly, it went right through it. So this wasn't a joke, this was actually happening. Raph began to tremor, there was a real live ghost in his house, the scary stories he made his father tell him were true. There _were_ ghost. Apparently the ghost of Christmas past seemed to notice, because he said, "I'm not going to hurt you, just show you something."

Raphael breathe a sigh of relief. "And then I could go back to sleep, right? Raph asked hopefully.

"Actually, no child. You will get visited by two more ghost after me. The ghost of Christmas present and the ghost of Christmas future."

"Ugh. I thought ghost were meant for Halloween." Raph grumbled.

"Come on. Stop distracting me. I have something to show you." The ghost commanded.

"Um, if you haven't forgotten. I'm sorta grounded, so I can't leave."

"Oh yes you can. Grab my hand." The ghost demanded.

"Ok." Raph uncertainly said, and slowly grabbed the ghost's hand. It was a little chilly, but otherwise it felt like Don's hand.

As soon as Raoh gripped the ghost's hand, they went flying through the wall. He squinted his eyes, waiting for an impact, but none came. As he opened his eyes, he saw that they were back in the dojo, but it was different. They were all little kids again, at least five years old.

The scene showed Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and him sitting down at the table, all writing their Christmas list to 'Santa.'

_"Hey Raph, what are you asking from Santa?" Mikey asked with a toothy grin._

_"I'm going to ask for a pet. Maybe another turtle. But smaller." Raph decided._

_"But Santa only brings objects. Not animals." Leo reasoned, joining to conversation._

_"Well it's the only thing I want." Raph decided, and went back to writing to Santa how bad he wanted a pet._

"Don't you remember that Raphael? You were all so happy. Now look what happened the next day on Christmas morning."

_Cool! I got my new comics! Mikey shouted._

_"I got my science kit!" Donnie exclaimed, tearing off the colorful wrapping paper._

_"Yeah! I got new Space Heroes DVDS! Leo screamed gleefully._

_"What did you get for Christmas Raph? Donnie asked._

_"A new helmet for my bike." He sighed._

_"But that's cool. You said you wanted a new helmet like three weeks ago." Leo pointed out._

_"Yeah. But I really wanted a pet turtle." Raph complained in a sad voice that could break the heart of even the toughest criminal. (Cough, Shredder.)_

_"Oh Raph! Could you come here for a moment?" Mikey requested._

_"Why Mikey?" The disappointed turtle moaned._

_"I got a surprise for you!" Mikey shouted impatiently._

_"Can't be any better than this." Raph muttered, but nevertheless went to see what Mikey had._

_"Close your eyes!" Mikey demanded._

_"Ok" Raphael agreed, and closed his eyes._

_Bringing out the present behind his back with an enormous smile in his face, Mikey said "Open!"_

_Raph just stared at the present Mikey gave. Really, just really. That was disappointing. "Mikey. You gave me a box." Raph stated._

_"Ugh! You got to open it Raphie!" Mikey complained._

_With an embarrassed look on his face, Raph slowly opened the box, and what he saw in there was enough to bring him tears of joy. It was a real live, light green, small turtle. Mikey actually got him a turtle!_

_"Mikey! How did you get this?" Raph shouted happily, petting his new pet._

_"Oh I didn't get it. We go it." Mikey explained, waving his hand across Donnie, Leo, Splinter, and himself. _

_"We found the poor guy in the sewers. And then Mikey reminded us how bad you wanted a pet turtle. So we got you one." Donnie finished._

_"Woy guys! This is so awesome! Raphael cheered._

_"What are you going to name it Raphie?" Mikey asked curiously. The others nodded their heads, indicating they would also like to know what their new member of the family was called._

_Raph thought about it for a few minutes. The name needed to be just right. Finally he spoke. "I'm going to name him Spike." He decided._

_"Hooray for Spike!" The others yelled._

Raph turned away from the vision. This was too much to watch, the guilt just kept rising.

"Your family did everything to make you feel happy on Christmas. And yet you went and ruined their Christmas after everything they've done for you." The ghost of Christmas past scolded.

"Yeah, but I was just telling them the truth." Raph argued. No way was he getting reprimanded by a ghost known for his old toys and food.

"Sometimes the truth shouldn't be told." Was all the ghost said. Then he snapped his fingers and Raph ended up in his room, alone. The ghost of Christmas past was gone.

"Finally. That ghost was getting on my last nerve." Raph muttered. "Maybe now I could finally get so rest before today's party." He spoke too soon. Suddenly, a pale figure that looked like Leo popped up.

"Are you another ghost? Or are you actually one of my brothers this time?" Raph questioned.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present!" The Leo-looking ghost bellowed.

"Cool. Where's my present?" Raph asked with excitement.

"Oh…child. Not like present as gift. Present as in what's going on right now." The ghost explained.

"But we're talking right now. So pretty much, you're the ghost of us talking?" Raph questioned.

"Ugh child! Please don't make my job complicated! Just hold me hand." The ghost complained , exasperated.

So Raph grabbed the ghost's pale hand. Clammy and cold, but still felt like Leo's. Just like Donnie's.

The ghost dragged Raphael towards the kitchen, where his brothers were eating lunch.

"Is this what my brothers doing while I'm supposedly punished?" Raph asked.

The ghost just nodded.

"You know if I'm caught, it'll be all your fault." Raph pointed out.

"Yes! I know! Now be quiet and watch what is happening." The ghost of Christmas present whispered-shouted.

_"Leo why aren't you eating your food?" Donnie examined._

_"Oh. I don't want to eat. You know, since were going to have this huge feast tonight. I don't want to get, you know, fat." Leo explained in a low voice._

_"You're not fat Leo!" Mikey shouted from the garbage can._

_"Throwing out my Christmas list for the not real Santa Clause." Mikey said sadly._

_Leo and Donnie just looked at Mikey wistfully._

_As Mikey came back to the table, he noticed Donnie taking apart something._

_"Hey Donnie, what's that?" Mikey asked curiously._

_"Oh this, its Raph's Christmas gift I was going to give to him, but since he doesn't like it, better spare the parts, right? Donnie told his brothers._

_"Guys? Let's not let Raph ruin our Christmas." Leo tried to say in a cheerful voice, but it came out in a depressed voice. The others just nodded, and stared at their food._

"Do you see what you have done to your family? All this pain and sorrow you made them feel on their favorite holiday?" The ghost of Christmas present quizzed.

For once, Raph was speechless, the guilt was eating him inside.

"Come on." The ghost demanded, and took his hand, and brought him back to his room.

"Think about what you have done Raphael." The ghost said, and left.

"Wow, I never knew what I said was that bad." Raph mumbled under his breathe.

Suddenly, a ghost looking like Mikey came into his room. Raphael was expecting that.

"Let me guess. You're the ghost of Christmas future, and you are here to show me the consequences of my actions." Raph said bluntly.

"Hey! I wanted to say that! But yeah, you're correct. Man, I ever had a dark scary voice to say it in! I practiced it all night!" The ghost of Christmas future complained.

"Please. Let's just get this over with." Raph whined.

"Sure thing dude." The ghost complied.

_Wow, he even sounds as Mikey._ Raphael thought with annoyance.

"Can't I just walk to the dojo? It's literally right across the hall." Raph asked, before the ghost dragged him to the room.

"Come on! See this is what happens when you're the ghost of Christmas past. The kid does everything and now knows what's going to happen! It takes all the fun out of it!" The ghost protested.

"Gosh, if it bothers you that much, then go ahead. Knock yourself out." Raphael muttered, but it was loud enough to hear. An upset Mikey was worse than a happy Mikey.

"Yes!" The ghost exclaimed, and gripped Raph's hand.

Once they got to the dojo, the Mikey-ghost put him down. "Now look at this." The ghost commanded.

"That's all I've been doing!" Raph mumbled, but complied at turned his head toward the scene.

_His brothers were still ten, but it was Christmas day. And no one was all smiles and happy. In fact, they were actually frowning and fighting._

_"Leo! I want that warm and algae cookie! You said it yourself, you're already fat! I want a cookie!" Mikey complained._

_"Michelangelo! Don't say that to your brother!" Splinter yelled._

_"Master Splinter, I can't find my present under the tree." Donnie complained._

_"That's because you're a very bad boy! Leo shouted. You broke Mikey's new comic book!" Leo screamed._

_"So you did that!" Mikey shouted. "Why you! Argh!" Mikey shrieked. And went to attack Donnie. It resulted in Leo attacking Mikey for attacking Donnie. Which made Master Splinter attack all the boys for hurting each other._

"Please! I don't want to see anymore! Make it go away!" Raphael shouted.

"I know you do not like it, but you made everyone really sad and in a bad mood. You have no one to blame but yourself." The ghost lectured.

"But it's Christmas. They're not suppose too be fighting! We have to love each other and play together." Raph protested. "Please! Tell me how I could fix my mistake! Tell me how I could make this better!" Raphael demanded.

"Bring the Christmas spirit back into your family. Heal the wounds you put on your brothers' heart." Was all the ghost said, and then left.

"No please! Come back! I have so many questions!" Raph hollered.

Suddenly, Raph's eyes clicked open. He was still in his room, it was all a dream. No, not a dream, a warning about what is going to come. And it was still Christmas Eve! He could still fix his mistakes!

Abruptly, Mikey slowly came in his room. "Dad says that punishment is over."

"Alright. And Mikey?" Raph said.

Mikey looked up at Raph, his eyes were a bit swollen. Probably still dwelling on the fact of what he believed in his whole childhood was fake.

"Tell dad, Donnie, and Leo to all meet up in the dojo. I have something to tell you guys." Mikey just nodded, and walked out of his room.

Waiting a moment for Mikey to deliver the message, Raph collected his bearings. He had to apologize, but how could he ever apologize for what he said?

_It'll come naturally. Just go already._ Raph urged himself, and headed towards the dojo.

So Raph got up from his bed, and headed towards the dojo, where he saw his family waiting patiently.

As he sat down in front of them, he suddenly had a twinge of doubt. What if they didn't accept his apology? Oh well, he would still have to try.

"So guys. I wanted to apologize, for everything I said. Leo I don't think your fat, I was jealous because I feel like I am. So, I just wanted you to know I didn't mean it. I think you're the strongest yet skinniest turtle ever." Raph finished.

"There's no reason to think your fat, Raph. You're just all muscle." Leo protested.

Raph gave him a smile. That meant a lot to him.

"And Mikey. Santa is too real. Where is dad going to get all that cool stuff in the sewer? I just thought that Santa was to cool to be real, but now I know different." He concluded.

"Dude, the only thing that's to cool to be real, is too much coolness." Mikey argued.

Raph chuckled at that, and then turned to face Donnie.

"And Donnie. I love your gifts. I was just mad that you always make super cool stuff, and all I do is draw pictures and put them under the tree." Raph sighed.

"But I love your pictures Raph. I always hang them up in my room, and I look at them when I need inspiration in what I'm going to build." Don protested.

"Really?" Raph asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Really." Donnie agreed.

They were silent for a few moments, looking at each other with a grateful look on their faces.

Finally, Mikey interrupted the silence. "Why are we all staring at each other like weirdos?"

Donnie stated to chuckle, Leo started to smirk, and soon the whole family was laughing.

"What did I say?" Mikey asked. Everyone just kept on laughing. "I'm serious!" Mikey protested.

"Nothing my son. Your brothers are just happy to be united together once more." Splinter explained.

"If you say so." Mikey conceded.

"Hey you guys, want to go help me make my Christmas list, again?" Mikey asked.

"Sure!" The others agreed, and rushed off to find paper and pencils.

Master Splinter just sat there, with the largest smile he had ever wore. They may fight, but they will always make up, and they will do anything to make each other feel better. As a true family should.

**So yeah, the ending sucked, but as I said, I'm in a rush. I had a hard time getting Raph's character right, but I like a challenge. There is probably so typos, but I really have to leave. I'll fix them when I get back. So hopefully this will hold you up for a week! And since I won't be here to say, "Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" ;)**


End file.
